


Blue's My Favorite Color

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [35]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beast!Hank, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M, Multi, Unlikely Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hank/Alex, Hank/Charles, Hank/Sean drabble :)<br/>The boys cheer Hank up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue's My Favorite Color

It's been two weeks since Hank turned... Blue. He was even more distant than before and depressed. So the boys took it upon themselves to cheer him up. Charles had rolled up to him in the hallway and grabbed a big furry hand. He brought his lips to the backside of Hank's hand and kissed it.

Sean caught him in the kitchen. The redhead skipped around the counter and pecked him on the cheek, before prancing out of the room. Hank was baffled, but couldn't stop blushing.

Later in the day, Alex let himself inside the lab. Hank was ready for a wisecrack from the blonde, but it didn't come. Instead, Alex walked up to Hank and kissed him.

When Hank asked why Alex did that, Alex simply said,"Blue's my favorite color."


End file.
